Turning Point
by Tigers Eye283
Summary: When Fi and Carey reach a turning point in their relationship, how will their family react?
1. Welcome Back

Title: Turning Point  
  
Rating: PG-13, maybe more later Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Disney; I am just borrowing them for a while.  
  
Enjoy  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Welcome to Hope Springs, I hope you enjoyed your flight and have a nice day"  
  
I'm finally home Fi thought with a sigh as she gathered her bags and waited to get off the plane. She had missed everyone so much while she was gone. Some people more than others that persistent little voice in her head told her. That little voice was nothing new to Fi. It was the one that for years told her Carey could never love her the way she loved him, it had told her that for years. All thoughts streamed out of her head when she walked into the terminal and saw her family and all the Bells waiting for her. Everyone except Annie, who had gone back to live with her parents. Her Mom and Jack were holding a big sign that said "Welcome Home Fiona" and grinning like idiots. Fi smiled and ran to give her Mom and Jack a hug.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WOW was the only thought in Carey's head as he watched Fi hug her family. He had started to think that the beautiful, mature woman he remembered from Thanksgiving was exaggeration of his lovesick heart. But it was true, Fi really was all grown up. Her hair was still long, down her back, but now it was wavy with golden highlights. She looked every bit the sophisticated city girl in her jeans, turtleneck, suede jacket and high-heeled boots. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Jack's little sister, Jack's little sister Carey kept repeating to himself once he caught himself thinking of Fi ~that way~. It was a mantra he had been repeating for a long time, as soon as he started developing feeling for Fi. Feelings, Ha, you don't write notebooks and notebooks of love songs for a girl you just have feelings for. It was true; Carey had never let himself write a single song for Fi when she was on tour with them. He was afraid if he played them around her she would know they were about her. But as soon as the pain of her leaving had kicked in the songs just started pouring out. He had finally showed some of the good ones to Molly and she was helping him record them. Of course she had no idea that they were about Fi. He had never been afraid to admit his feelings for a girl before, but with Fi it was different. Fi was more special than any other girl he had ever known. But she can never know that Carey reminded himself as turned and watch Fi hug his parents and Clu. Carey felt himself sigh as Fi turned and hugged him. He held her as tight as he dared. Whether he admitted it or not, this place, here in Fi's arms felt like home. If anyone noticed that they held each other a little longer than normal, no one said anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome back" Carey said as they broke apart. "It's great to be back" Fi said and tried to sound calm. Her heart was still pounding from their hug. She had forgotten how gorgeous he was. "Lets get you home" Molly said as she patted Fi's shoulder. Jack and Carey picked up Fi's bags and they all headed for the car. Pretty soon they were all piling out of the car and into one of their favorite Italian restaurants. The entire meal was a mass of everyone talking at once. Fi answered so many questions her head was spinning. By the time they got home and said goodbye to the Bells, Fi was exhausted. Fi changed into her pajama's and was asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. 


	2. Lets Go

Chapter 2  
  
Fi woke up the next day to the smell of bacon drifting up from the kitchen. Fi smiled and wandered down stairs to the kitchen. "Good morning sunshine" Molly said as Fi walked into the kitchen. "We were beginning to think you'd never wake up" Jack teased as Fi sat down next to him. "Ha Ha" Fi muttered "long flight remember" she replied. "Ok guys, be nice" Molly said as she put bacon on everyone's plate. "What's going on today?" Fi asked as she put pepper on her eggs. "Well Me, Irene, Ned and Carey are going to the studio to work on some new songs and Jack and Clu are running some errands and meeting us there later" Molly said as she ate. "Do you want to come with me and Clu or go with Mom?" Jack asked. Fi pretended to think so she wouldn't look too obvious. The chance to see Carey play, not to mention to hear his new songs, was too good to pass up. "I'll go with mom, I want to hear everyone's new stuff" Fi replied as calmly as she could. Fi finished her food and went to put her plate in the sink. "I'm going to go get ready" Fi said as she went upstairs. "Ok, be ready in an hour" Molly called as Fi trotted up the stairs. Fi went to her drawer and pulled out a somewhat faded and very creased letter. ~Dear Fi~ the letter started. Her eyes skimmed past the body of the letter to the end. ~I miss you and I hope your doing well. Don't forget . . . I love you. Always, Carey. ~ Fi smiled as she read the letter. Fi knew Carey only meant it with an understood "as a friend" attached to the end, but Fi cherished the letter all the same. Fi went to her closet and looked at her clothes. She must have gone through most of her closet before she settled on an outfit. Fu hummed to herself as she slipped into a jean skirt with sage green lace on the edges and the pockets. She put on a sleeve-less matching green shirt. She laced up the front but she left in a little more open than she usually would. Hey, It can't hurt she chuckled as she put on her makeup. She combed her newly wavy hair and put on some chocolate brown knee high boots. Just as she was giving herself a last look in the mirror she heard her mom call "Fi are you ready, the Bells are here?" "Coming Mom" Fi replied Fi smiled at everyone as she walked down the stairs and joined them as they headed out the door. Fi rode with Jack, Clu and Carey to the studio. Of course Clu had forgotten to fill up the car with gas so as Jack and Clu argued over whose turn it was to pay, Carey pulled into the Exxon Station. Fi got out of the car and went inside to get some coffee. As she was standing by the car she heard someone whistle. She looked and saw some college guys in a passing truck wave at her as they went by. Jack glared at them until they were out if sight. "Yo Jack whats with the death glare?" Clu said as they all piled back into the car. "Nothing" Jack muttered, "some guys were insulting Fi." "Jack they were not" Fi laughed, he got so over protective sometimes. "They were just whistling, stuff like that happens everyday in Seattle." Clu laughed as well, "yeah man your going to have to get used to the fact that your sister's a hottie now" Clu said as he turned to Jack. "Watch it man" Jack muttered while he glared at Clu. Great sign for you man Carey thought He cant even handle a guy admitting Fi's attractive. He would flip his lid if he knew how you felt. They pulled into the studio and Fi and Carey got out. "See you later" Jack and Clu called as they pulled out of the parking lot. "Lets go make some music" Carey said as he led Fi into the studio Molly and her band were using. 


	3. The Rest of My Life

Authors Note: All songs used in this fic are by Blessed Union of Souls. If you have never heard them I highly encourage you to download/listen to them, they are great. The song in this chapter is called "The Rest of My Life"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "That was great Mom" Fi called into the mic from the control booth. Molly and her band had just finished one of their new songs. "Thanks Fi, Hey Carey you want to record your new one now?" Molly asked as Carey fiddled with his guitar. "Sure Molly" Carey said and tried not to sound shaky. Play your song in front of Fi, Ok calm down man you can do this; she was bound to hear it sooner or later. Carey gave the thumbs up to the control booth and started playing . . .  
  
I know you're heard the excuses before  
  
So I won't waste your time and I'll keep this short  
  
I've bound my emotions 'cause I can't afford to be wrong  
  
I know we've talked about being good friends  
  
So we've been real careful of the signals we've sent  
  
But all of your glances they came and the went to my head  
  
And I'm not a man to throw words to the wind  
  
When I said "I love you" that's what I meant  
  
And I plan to show you if it takes me the rest of my life  
  
The rest of my life  
  
The rest of my life  
  
I don't want to rush this cause my greatest fear  
  
is taking for granted what's taken us years  
  
To build from the ground up with all of the tears that we cried  
  
We've taken our time and for this I'm so glad  
  
Now we can be sure that this moment will last  
  
We've traveled a road of mistakes in our past to get her  
  
And I'm not about to throw words to the wind  
  
When I said "I love you" that's what I meant  
  
And I'm going to show you if it takes me the rest of my life  
  
The rest of my life  
  
The rest of my life  
  
And I'm not a man to throw words to the wind  
  
When I said "I love you" well, that's what I meant  
  
And I plan to show you if it takes me the rest of my life  
  
Carey looked up once he was done and smiled as he heard Molly say he was done. "I'm gonna go outside for a second" Carey said as he got up. "Ok, no problem" Molly said as he headed for the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fi was wiping the tears from her eyes when she heard Carey come out. She must have left right after I finished Carey thought. "Hey Fi what's wrong?" She heard Carey ask as sat down next to her on the grass. "Nothing, sorry. I'm ok really." "Fi, don't lie to me, now tell me what's wrong?" Fi took a big breath before she started. Now is as good a time as any Fi thought, I can't hold this in anymore. I can't even hear him play one song without bursting into tears. "Its nothing really. It's just . . . you know how I broke up with Ryan a couple moths ago right? What I didn't tell you was why. We broke up because I had feelings for . . . for . . . someone else. And after I heard your song . . . Its obvious you've found someone and I don't know I just feel all alone." "What do I have to do with your break up Fi?" Carey asked as he tried to contain the excitement in his voice. He could feel something happening but he wasn't sure yet. "You're the person I had feeling for" Fi said softly as she looked at the ground and wished it would swallow her up. "Fi look at me" Carey whispered softly as he put a shaking hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at his. "You're the person I wrote that song for, you're the one I write all my songs for. I never said anything because I was sure you couldn't lo . . . feel the same way about me that I did about you. Careful man It's to soon for the L word. "Really?" Fi asked as her face broke into such a big grin she felt like her face was about to fall off. "Yeah, really" Carey said as he leaned into kiss Fi. His hands were shaking and he was sure that Fi could hear his heart beating, It felt like it was about to leap out if his chest. All thoughts flew out of his head as he felt Fi's lips on his.  
  
This is what I've been looking for my whole life Fi's heart seemed to respond as she felt Carey's lips on hers. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he put his around her waist. Before Fi knew it she was pressed against the wall and she and Carey were doing nothing short of making out. All the passion they had been bottling up for years was let loose. It caused an innocent kiss to quickly turn into something that left them both breathless and leaning their foreheads against each other once they finally came up for air. "Wow, that was, Wow" Carey said breathlessly "My sentiments exactly" Fi said as she snuggled into Carey "So were do we go from here?" Carey asked nervously. "I don't know. I mean I would love to shout it out from the mountaintop, but I'm worried about what our families will say. This is so new and I'm worried about what that kind of stress would do to our rela . . . whatever we have" Fi rushed out quickly. "Fi, I love you and no one can change that" Carey said. He didn't meant to say it this soon but it just felt right. "I love you too Carey, with all my heart" Fi said as she leaned in and kissed Carey again. "But what about Jack, He'd kill you if he knew?" Fi remembered as they broke apart again. "I don't know, I mean he's one of the reasons I didn't say anything sooner, I guess we could keep our relationship a secret until we can find the right time to tell him" "That might be awhile" Fi stated "As long as I get to kiss you some more, I don't care how long it takes" Carey said as he tightened his arms around Fi. "Ok, so will just keep it quite then" Fi said as she smiled at Carey. "Come on girlfriend, we need to get back inside before someone comes to check on us" Carey said as he helped Fi up. "Girlfriend, I like the sound of that" Fi said as she followed Carey inside. 


	4. I Love Her

Authors Note: The song in this chapter is ~Let Me Be the One~ once again from Blessed Union of Souls  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Fi smiled as she moved around her room and straightened up. Her heart has been singing for days. Carey made her happier than she ever thought possible. She was shocked when they talked and she discovered than he had loved her almost as long as she has loved him. Their families and their mutual fear of rejection had been the only thing keeping them apart. ~Well the fear of rejection flew out the window in a hurry~ Fi thought ~but the family problem isn't going anywhere~ Fi sighed. She knew that everyone would be concerned about their age difference. Carey and Fi didn't care. It wasn't an issue between them, but their parents were a different story. ~And then there's Jack~ Fi thought, ~I wish he wasn't so overprotective and that he could be happy for us but I know he would be furious with Carey and I don't want to ruin their friendship~ Fi considered as she sat down on her bead and started to pull out her laptop.  
  
"Oh no you don't, if you open that thing I won't get to talk to you for hours" Carey said laughing as he came into her room with his guitar at his side.  
  
"well I'll put it away then, your better than a computer any day" Fi said as she put the laptop back on her desk.  
  
"Fi I think that's the best compliment you've ever given me" Carey stated as he sat on the bed next to Fi.  
  
"Really?" Fi questioned as she snuggled next to Carey, "Well then I'll have to compliment you more often". Fi put her arms around Carey and leaned in to give him a kiss. She meant for it to be just a quick peck but she soon found herself wrapping her arms around Carey and being pulled into his lap. As Carey kissed her, Fi opened her mouth and Carey quickly took her invitation and before they knew it their tongues were dueling and Carey's hand was caressing Fi's stomach under her shirt. Neither of them heard the door open.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Clu said as he walked in and found Carey and Fi making out on her bead. "Anything you guys want to tell me?" Clu laughingly asked as Carey and Fi jumped apart and straightened their clothes. "Look man I can explain!" Carey rushed as he pulled Clu farther into the room and quickly shut and locked the door. "This should be interesting" Clu said as he sat down in the chair across from Fi and Carey.  
  
"Ok, here goes" Carey said as he sat back down and took Fi's hand. An action that did not go unnoticed by Clu. "Fi and I have had feelings for each other for a while but neither of us thought the other felt the same way so we didn't say anything, not to mention the fact that we don't think our parents would be thrilled because of the whole age difference thing" Carey said.  
  
"Yeah, not to mention the fact that Jack is going to kill you when he finds out. How long were you planning on keeping . . . this. . thing a secret?" Clu asked.  
  
"We're just waiting for the right time, really. This isn't just a fling Clu; I'm in love with Fi. We both hid it for so long but when Fi came back everything sort if came rushing out. I'm sure you've noticed that all my songs have had a certain theme in them. I wrote them because it was the only way I could express myself" Carey said as he looked pleadingly at Clu.  
  
"Please don't say anything yet Clu, well tell them soon I promise but we have to do this our own way" Fi said.  
  
"Ok, Ok I wont say anything. I mean now that I think about it I cant believe I didn't see it. Now that I know it seems so obvious that Carey's songs were about you. I feel dumb that I didn't notice." Clu stated.  
  
"Don't feel bad Clu, I had no idea either" Fi laughed. "That reminds me, you still haven't played me that song you came over to show me yet" Fi said as she looked at Carey.  
  
"You want to hear it now?" Carey asked as he picked up his guitar. "Clu you can hear it too if you want" Carey said as he tuned up his guitar.  
  
"Sure I'd love too, I'm assuming this one is about Fi too?" Clu guessed.  
  
"They all are" Carey stated matter-of-factly while gazing at Fi.  
  
"Ok, Ok play already I can only take so much lovey-dovey stuff at a time from you two" Clu rushed.  
  
"Ok, here goes" Carey said, and then he began to play . . .  
  
So you're scared to show your feelings  
  
Baby I do understand  
  
Well I don't make a promise I can't keep  
  
And I vow to be a real good friend  
  
In those big green eyes I see a glow of love  
  
I just hope I'm the one you're dreaming of  
  
Let me be the one to love you  
  
Let me be the one to care  
  
Let me be the one to light your flame  
  
Oh baby Oh baby  
  
Let me be the one  
  
We spend all our time together  
  
We can't stand to sleep alone  
  
When you say you have to leave for now  
  
I miss you before you're gone  
  
All along we thought this was absurd (absurd)  
  
Every moment we spend goes by too fast  
  
Darling Darling take this chance with me  
  
Cause I have eyes only for you  
  
Oh baby  
  
Let me be the one to love you  
  
Let me be the one to care  
  
Let me be the one to light your flame  
  
Oh baby Oh baby  
  
Let me be the one  
  
Let me be the one to love you  
  
Let me be the one to care  
  
Let me be the one to light your flame  
  
Oh baby Oh baby  
  
Let me be the one  
  
For you  
  
Don't be scared to show your feelings  
  
Cause baby I do understand  
  
And I don't make promises that I can't keep  
  
And I vow to be a real good man  
  
"That was amazing" Fi gushed as Carey finished. She reached over and gave him a kiss, not caring that Clu was in the room.  
  
"Wow, bro that was great. You two really are in love aren't you?" Clu asked seriously.  
  
"Yeah, we are" Carey and Fi both said at once.  
  
"Well I can't say how everyone else will react but I for one am happy for you" Clu said as he got up.  
  
"Thanks that means a lot" Carey said seriously.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go downstairs before the happiness in here chokes me" Clu said before he walked out the door and closed it behind him. 


	5. The Cats Out of the Bag

Turning Point Chapter 5: The Cats Out of the Bag  
  
A/N: There is some pretty heavy making out in this one, so if that offends you, don't read it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What movie do you want to watch?" Carey asked as Fi went to sit on the couch as he rummaged through the video cabinet.  
  
"Um. I'm not picky, whatever you want." Fi answered. She was excited about tonight, Jack and Clu where out with some of their friends and the parents were at a dinner party. No one had blinked an eye when Carey and Fi had said that they were going to stay home and watch a movie, it was something they had done numerous times before. Although Clu had winked at them as he and Jack walked out the door.  
  
"How about this one?" Carey asked as he held up one of the numerous tapes.  
  
"Sure sounds great" Fi said as Carey popped in the video and went to sit next to Fi. He put his arm around her and Fi quickly snuggled into him. When Carey leaned in close to Fi to make a joke about the movie, Fi took her chance. She wrapped her arms around Carey's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Carey was surprised at first but quickly responded by deepening their kiss and slipping his tongue into Fi's mouth. He wasn't used to Fi being so forward about kissing him but he had to admit he liked it. He felt himself respond as he heard Fi moan when he moved his mouth to her neck and then kissed his way up to her ear and sucked on her earlobe. He leaned Fi back on the couch and laid himself on top of her before returning his mouth to hers. Fi wrapped one of her legs around Carey's hips, trying to bring him closer to her. Carey quickly pulled away gasping.  
  
"Fi, God, okay we have to stop." Carey said as he sat back up again.  
  
"Why, what's wrong, did I do something wrong" Fi said as she sat back up and looked at Carey.  
  
"No, of course not" Carey answered. "You're doing everything right, and that's kind of the problem, we haven't talked about how far your willing to go with this I don't want myself to get carried away" Carey said as he caressed Fi's arms.  
  
"Ah, okay, the 'sex' talk, I knew this was coming eventually." Fi said  
  
"FI!" Carey said shocked at how blunt Fi was.  
  
"What, I'm 17 Carey, I'm not nearly as innocent as everyone thinks I am" Fi laughed at the shocked expression on Carey's face.  
  
"Wait but you still a . still a . . ." Carey stammered as he tried to find the right words.  
  
"A virgin" Fi supplied, "yeah I am"  
  
Carey couldn't help the sigh of relief he let out at that comment. The thought of Fi doing THAT with some other guy was enough to make his blood boil. He got nervous at the look that Fi was giving him that seemed to say 'and what about you'. "Technically I'm still a virgin Fi, but I'm older than you, I mean I'm 20 Fi, and I've done just about everything short of sex and I don't want to pressure you into anything. You just tell me what your comfortable with and I promise I'll never go farther than that."  
  
"Carey, I know I'm not ready for sex, but as long as we keep things above the waist, I think we'll be fine. So how about anything above the waist is fair game, but anything below is off limits till I'm ready, which will be awhile" Fi warned.  
  
"Sounds great to me" Carey said as he smiled at Fi.  
  
"So where were we?" Fi teased as she pulled Carey back down on top of her one the couch.  
  
"Right about here" Carey whispered as he started to kiss Fi's neck again. Fi wrapped her arms around Carey's neck and wrapped her fingers in his hair. His mouth moved back to hers to give her a passionate kiss and his hands moved down to her waist. Both lost themselves in the moment and the kiss turned into something so passionate neither of them had suspected it. Carey's hands instinctively trailed up to Fi's breasts. Any doubts he had were quickly gone when he heard Fi's satisfied moan. They continued kissing and caressing each other until Carey pulled away again. He pressed his forehead against Fi's, gasping for air.  
  
"Okay now we really need to stop," Carey said, breathless.  
  
"Yeah" Fi supplied just as breathless.  
  
"I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything" Carey asked as he got off the couch.  
  
"A coke would be great" Fi said as Carey walked toward the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just as the movie was finishing, Carey and Fi heard their parents cars pull into the drive. "Well here goes nothing" Fi said as she and Carey got up to meet their parents at the door. They had decided that they would tell their parents about their relationship after the got back from the party.  
  
"Hey Carey, you ready to go" Ned asked as the adults came into the door.  
  
"Actually Dad, me and Fi need to talk to you guys about something" Carey said as he steered everyone towards the living room. The adults exchanged confused glances as they sat down and saw Carey and Fi sitting next to each other holding hands. "Fi and I are dating now" Carey said bluntly once everyone was settled.  
  
"When did this happen?" a confused Molly asked  
  
"Right after I came back," Fi said. " We were waiting for the right time to tell you." Fi continued.  
  
"Molly I just want to say that this isn't just a fling for either of us, we've had feelings for each other for awhile now but both of us were afraid to say anything. All those songs I showed you, those were all about Fi. I'm in love with your daughter and I promise my intentions are nothing but honorable" Carey said, looking directly as Molly the entire time.  
  
"Okay, well, this is a lot to process, and I cant say that I don't worry about the age difference, but I know you Carey, you're a good guy, and if you say that your in love then I believe you, and I for one give you my blessing" Molly said after Carey was done.  
  
"Thanks Mom" Fi said as she hugged her. "Yeah thanks Molly, that means a lot to me." Carey said  
  
"Well I guess were okay with it too, we can tell you telling the truth." Ned and Irene supplied as they smiled at Carey and Fi.  
  
"Well that went a lot better than I thought" Fi said. "Now we just have to find a way to tell Jack."  
  
"Oh, that could be tough" Molly said understanding. "Why don't you let me tell him, maybe I can keep him from getting too mad"  
  
"That could work, but why don't we wait until tomorrow." Fi said  
  
"Okay with me" Molly answered  
  
Everyone quickly said goodbye and went home, still worried about tomorrow. 


End file.
